Niezapomniany ból
Prolog Akcja rozpoczyna się w lesie. Obraz pokazuje ptaszka który siedzi sobie ma gałęzi . Nagle przelatuje jakaś chmura. Obraz pokazuję latającą Blodd -Poczekaj ! Nie jestem taka szybka tak jak ty !!-powiedziała Coda -Dasz radę !-odparła robiąc salto. -Nie . Dam .Rady !-powiedziała i położyła się na runo. Sekundę potem przyleciała Bloddy .Obraz pokazuję świat oczami Cody -Jesteś bardzo kłopotliwa ...-powiedziała uchylając się nad jej głową. -Głodna jestem..-zipneła . Wyglądało jakby umierała -Dobra możemy zapolować !-powiedziała Blodd -Ja nie dam rady ! Ja- ja -ja ! ... W sumie co ja ? A! UMIERAM !-stwierdziła -Dobra ty darmozjadzie ! Sama zapoluje ! Jeszcze mi zemdlejesz i będzie tyle-powiedziała coraz dalej Bloddy. Zaczeła lecieć i lecieć wypatrując porządnego obiadu . Aż usiadła bo jej wzrok przykuł wilk w jej wieku . Już zakasała rękawy i miała ochotę na salówe ,lecz ku jemu szczęściu jej uwagę przykuł nietypowy styl zagryzania . Samiec wskoczył na sarnę i złapał ją za gardło . Zaczą ją obracać wokół jej osi. Wpatrywała się w ten spektakl . Co tamten tu robi ? On nie wie że jest to mój teren ?! MÓJ ?! Niech ja tylko się dorwę to go ! -Hej kim ty jesteś ? -Zapytał szaro-niebieski basior .Trwała cisza. -Halo kim ty- ?-Bloddy rzuciła się na niego i walneła go powietrzem . -Grrr... to chyba ja powinnam zadać ci to pytanie ! - powiedziała w furii Rozdział I -Ja Ci powiem ! TERAZ ! PROSZĘ OSZCZĘDŹ !!- powiedział wyjątkowo bojąc się. Puściła go Co się ze mną stało ??? Puściłam intruza ? -Powinnam cię zagryźć za tchórzostwo !-warknęła -DZIWISZ SIĘ ??? JESTEŚ MAGIEM KRWII !-wyrzucił -Co ?? Skąd ty to wiesz ??- Ma się ten fejm heh - Masz pod oczami ! Jak ty jesteś czarnokrwista ???-zapytał z wyraźnym strachem w glosie -Tak a co ?-skłamała . No może tak częściowo . -Kto z twojej rodziny jest czarnokrwisty ??-zapytał już bardziej spokojniejszy z powodu mieiszego zagrożenia. -Teściowa mojego dziadka ze strony mamy !-pocisneła -Masz racje .. Nie powinienem pytać sorry . -przeprosił -DOBRA ! A TERAZ TWOJA KOLEJ !-warkneła wadera -Jestem Turreri-powiedział-Jestem samotnikiem i szukam zaufania -powiedział Na pewno nie znajdziesz miejsca u mnie ... -Tak czy siak na pewno nie znajdziesz zaufania u mnie -warkneła -BLODD ! BLODD ! GDZIE JESTEŚ? POGNIEWAŁAŚ SIĘ ? PRZEPRASZAM !- wołała Coda -Dobra!-warkneła -teraz powiesz że jesteś więźniem i na chwilę obecną jesteś na etapie ,,Dam Ci spokój "- -O ty jesteście !-powiedziała uśmiechnięta Coda-Kto to ?- -To jest mój obecny więzień. Prawda?-zapytała na końcu patrząc się na basiora wzrokiem ,,Jeszcze jedno słowo !!" i ściskając za kark. -Ohh. Na serio nowy członek ???-zapytała uradowana Coda -Nie .. Ale zobaczymy -próbował się uśmiechnąć ale nie wyszło mu to. -aHA ! oki ! Chodźmy do domu !-stwierdziła Coda. I poszli . Po kiego JA POZWALAŁAM MU ZOSTAĆ?Ugh... to jest jakieś dla mnie nie smaczne! Bo po co ja się lituje ... A ten jego wyraz w oczach?? Okropny . Widać że ma wrednego ojaca czy matkę !! Boże mój ! A ten styl zabijania wydaje mi się znajomy taki aż za bardzo znany. Niech mi to tylko się przypomni . Zabije go jak psa !! Albo wilka ... Ta wadera sprawiła mi ż serce miałem w przełyku ! Ma krzepę ! Ciekawe czy na serio jest czarnokrwista ... Od razu poznałem po niej że jest magiem krwii . Ma w sobie coś co mnie totalnie krępuję . Może te jej mięśnie . Nie czuje chęci zemsty lecz drażenia w jej histori . Jest na serio super i tajemnicza ... *** -Pst! Coda ?-zapytał basior -Tak to ja -odpowiedziała z uśmiechem -Jaka jest ta wadera-zapytał. Ekran pokazał latającą Blodd -Hmm... Zacznę od tego że ma na imię Bloddy-stwierdziła Coda Nie dziwę się . Przytakną -Jest naszą samicą Alpha . -powiedziała-Jej rodzice obecnie wędrują ale są w kontakcie . Jej moce to Magia Powietrza ,Ognia,Krwi i oddawania życia !- -Wow !Jest na serio wyjątkowa !-zarumienił się i ugryzł w język -Jest najsilniejsza z watahy. -stwierdziła Coda -Wyobraź sobie że przekonałem się na własnej skórze !-zażartował . Zaśmiali się . -I co w niej nie rozumiem nie jest an i ciut kobieca ! I nie lubi wody-stwierdziła -Aha oki ! Dzięki !-powiedział i szli dalej Podróż trwała w najlepsze! Była gdzieś jakaś 12:00. Drzewa szumiały od wiatru. Szli polaną usianą kwiatami i wspaniałymi zapachami . Zmęczona Blodd zaczeła iść. -Ehhh... jak to się stało że jesteśmy tak daleko od domu ?-zapytała Bloddy -Pewnie przez ten twój mega szybki lot !- powiedziała Coda -No w sumie masz rację-odpowiedziała -Może tu sobie od poczniemy ?-zapytał Turreri -Dobry pomysł ! -stwierdziła Coda i poszła pod lipę . Właśnie pod nią było chłodno . Promyki słońca przemykały się przez gałęzie . Wilki położyły się i zasneły . Obraz znika na 3 sekundy. Turreri spał brzuchem do przodu i opierając się o drzewo . W takiej samej pozycji spała Blodd , Wilki powoli się budziły -Aaaaa! -zakrzyczali Turreri i Blodd zorientowawszy że oparli się o swoje głowy . -Co jest ?!-wstała głową do towarzyszy . -O TY ! JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ TAK BEZCZELNIE POŁOŻYĆ SWOJĄ GŁOWĘ NA MOJEJ!!-zapytała wściekła Bloddy . -Ale ...-odpowiedział wystraszony tak częściowo basior -ALE ???-zapytała -Emmm... Blodd.....-powiedziała Coda -Ciszej ja rozmawiam!-zwróbiła się do Cody W sumie to wrzeszczysz ale ok '' -ZAPYTAŁAM SIĘ!-powiedziała już bardziej poddenerwowana Bloddy -TO BYŁ PRZYPADEK ! PRZEPRASZAM !-odpowiedział -Chodźmy już do domu ..-zaoferowała Coda -Ugh no dobra -zezwoliła i ruszyli w drogę. ''Chwila ! Ciekawe co powiedzą chłopaki ! Toć oni nie wytrzymają ze złości ! Pomyślą że oszalałam Raptem zmienia obraz pokazuję Animo -CZY TY OSZALAŁAŚ ???-zapytał Animo -To nie jej wina! No w sumie tak częściowo ...- odparł Turreri -Ty to się nawet nie wtrącaj !!1-warkną Silver -DOSYĆ ! (Chwilowa furia) dosyć konfliktów ! To jest więzień ! - warkneła Bloddy -Aaaaaa! Chyba że tak-odpowiedzieli chłopacy . -Możemy już iść spać ??? Proszęęę!!-zapytała Coda -No ok ty śpiochu !!!-powiedział Animo I szli spać . Animo jeszcze pokazał gest ,,Mam cię na oku " *** Poranek był pochmurny i rześki . Basiory już wstały . -(Ziew)Jaki piękny dzień... A no tak-powiedział Silver po czym zobaczył Turreri'ego - Dobra już się uspokój !!-uciszył Animo -No przecież mówię prawdę - odpowiedział zaskoczony odpowiedzią Animo Silver -Dziewczyny jeszcze śpią ???-zapytał Turreri -Tak a co ?-zapytał zadziornie Silver po czym dostał w kark -Ała !- -Daj mu spokój . Dlaczego pytasz ?-zapytał Animo -Zrobiliśmy im śniadanie do łóżka . -zaoferował -Hmmm.. a wy jakim celu ?-zapytał Animo -Tak sobie . przy okazji bym opowiedział wam coś o mojej przeszłości -zaoferował -Okej .... JA POLUJĘ DLA CODY !-zaoferowali w tym samym czasie Animo i Silver -Okej to chodźmy !-powiedział. I ruszyli na polowanie . -Hej Turreri tak ?-zapytał Animo . Silver szedł na samym przodzie . -Tak słucham - odpowiedział lekko zaniepokojony Turreri -A ty coś czujesz do naszej Bloddy?-zapytał po czym Turreri został oblany rumieniami . -Emm...-odpowiedział -No .. Dalej.....-drążył Animo -To takie skomplikowane ..-''' O kurde...' -Aha... Ty ją lubisz i starasz się o jej względy a ona ma to gdzieś ? Tak?-zapytał -Taaaa... coś w ten desen -odpowiedział z ulgą że mie musi się tłumaczyć -Ona zawsze była twardym orzechem do zgryzienia ... Nie lubiła miłości i uczuć. Lubiła zabijać i te ofiarę pokazywać innym. Zawsze chodziła z zakrwawionym pyszczku . Kiedyś jak miała ubrać wianek na cześć jej 10 urodzin odmówiła i prawię rozniosła Bety na strzępy !! Każda Beta powie że jest najbardziej agresywną wilczycą na świecie ! Mówili na nią ,,Morderca" a ona wyżywała się na nich. O i jest czarnokrwista !-powiedział Animo -Tak całkowicie ?-zapytał -No może jakieś 25 % ma w sobie normalnego .-stwierdził -Jak to ? Nie ma kresek -zapytał -Ale jej mocniejsza strona to krew i ma typowe dla tej rasy znak. Bo przecież nie bez powodu ma na imię Bloddy .-stwierdził Animo -A no masz rację ...-powiedział Turreri -Ej ! Zobaczcie ! -powiedział i pokazał dwie sarny -No to kto zaczyna ?-zapytał Silver -Mogę ja !-zaoferował Turreri -No to pokarz nam co potrafisz !-zachęcił Silver. Turreri zaczą polowanie . Natychmiast wskoczył na nią i dobrał się do jej szyi i zrobił powtórkę z rozrywki . -WOW...-powiedzieli Silver i Animo -Dzięks-odpowiedział z zachwytem . Potem Animo i Silver zapolowali ale nie w ten sam epicki sposób co Turreri . -Wow wasz styl też jest mega!-pochwalił -Dzięki!-odpowiedzieli . Następnie wrócili do domu. Turreri bardzo się denerwował przed daniem Blood jedenia . '''O mój boże ... Mam w głowie mentlik. Ona nie da się tak łatwo przekonać że jestem dobry i przyjazno nastawiony ! Boże czemu musi być tak źle !!' Basiory już dotarły do domu. Turreri się mocno martwił. -(Ziew) O! Hej chłopaki ! Co wy ???-zapytała Coda -MAM DLA CIEBIE! to znaczy my .. PREZENT !!!-zakrzyczał Animo -Nie drzyj się z samego rana-a-a Wow już południę ...-powiedziała Blood -To dla mnie ??-powiedziała Coda -Tak ..-powiedział zawstydzony Animo -To też o de mnie -wyrwał się Silver. Blood patrzyła się z obrzydzeniem. Coda polizała Silver'a i Animo. Nie połknijcie się... ''Aż nagle -Emmmm Bloody ???? Emmm proszę dla ciebie .. no ten śniadanie-powiedział i popatrzył się jeszcze w niej oczy. -AHHHH......Dzięki.-powiedziała Bloddy Inne wilki wpatrywały się w akcję i niedowierzały -Tiaaaaaaa to ja sobie z tąd pójdę ....-powiedziała Bloddy i popatrzała się lekko agresywnie na Turreri 'ego -Szacun nie zabiła się -powiedziała Coda i walneła go przyjaźnie w plecy. -No ! To sukces !-powiedział Silver ''On coś knuję ! I nie walnełam go ! Ale dlaczego ???? Speszył mnie tylko ! To przecież nic takiego! Przyniósł mi śniadanie ! Wow przeżyłem ! Myślałem że bedzie gorzej . Dobre i tyle . Rozdział II Kategoria:Opowiadania Toy Kategoria:Opowiadania Zum Kategoria:Nie Wilk Kategoria:Nie Postać Kategoria:Nie OC Kategoria:Tom 6 Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowieść Kategoria:Początek Przygód